PokéScience: la verità sui Pokémon
Pokémon. Un gioco che ha accompagnato l'infanzia di molti di noi e con le nuove versioni riempie ancora la fantasia dei più piccoli e dei piccoli di un tempo. Chi di noi durante il suo innocente divagare di idee non ha mai desiderato prendere parte a questa avventura in cui un ragazzino comune come noi intraprende un'avventura mozzafiato, affrontando mille ostacoli e nemici, circondandosi di innumerevoli creature pronte a seguire in capo al mondo il loro allenatore e superando ogni avversità Sulle ali dell'avventura, come citava una famosa sigla del cartone animato. Ebbene forse questo meraviglioso mondo non è così sospettosamente perfetto come siamo soliti credere ma nasconde elementi e teorie di non chiaramente identificata natura. Chi di noi non ha mai sentito delle teorie su Lavandonia, sulla madre di Cubone, sul terreno in costruzione di Aranciopoli... Ma oggi non parleremo di complotti o teorie astratte, più semplicemente analizzeremo dati che il gioco stesso ci da per assodati con un occhio scientifico e meno bambinesco, i risultati di alcune elucubrazioni possono lasciare davvero strane sensazioni addosso. Comincia ora un viaggio in un mondo fatto di pixel, avventura, amicizie... e cruda realtà. Come tutti sanno alcuni Pokémon appaiono pericolosi, almeno per aspetto, citare Tyranitar, Gyarados o Dragonite riporta subito alla mente la potenza di questi colossi ma di loro non ci è dato sapere molto, nonostante sia facile immaginarne la pericolosità. Ci sono casi invece in cui Pokémon spesso sottovalutati nascondono capacità predatorie insospettate: Di seguito riporterò alcune inquietanti descrizioni riportate dal Pokédex nelle varie versioni. Golbat Se il pensiero di un pipistrello succhia-sangue alto 5 piedi (1,42 metri circa) non risulta già di per sè spaventoso, osserviamo insieme ciò che il Pokédex ci riporta. In Heart Gold veniamo informati di quanto le sue prede non possano sottrarsi in alcun modo alla sua sete di sangue: * However hard its victim's hide may be, it punctures with sharp fangs and gorges itself with blood. "Per quanto dura sia la pelle della vittima, la fora con le zanne affilate macchiandosi di sangue." (Pokémon HeartGold ITA) Beh, certo non possiamo considerarla cosa buona... Se possibile, le cose peggiorano leggendo il Pokédex di Leaf Green (in italiano, vers. Verde Foglia): * Once it bites, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly. "Quando attacca, non smette di succhiare l'energia della vittima, fino a diventare troppo pesante per volare." (Pokémon Verde Foglia ITA) In pratica Golbat sarebbe in grado di mordervi e bere il vostro sangue finchè non sarà troppo pesante per volare. Vi ricordate quando ho detto che era alto in media 1,4 metri? Proviamo a pensare quanto sangue può bere prima di non poter più volare ...circa 56,8 Kg di sangue (calcolo effettuato considerando capacità alare di un normale pipistrello adattato ai dati di Golbat) Deduciamo quindi che un Golbat in volo notturno possa fare strage di umani in particolar modo bambini e ben sappiamo quanto questo Pokémon sia diffuso per le mappe. Per rendere ancora più chiaro quanto questa bestia sia terrificante basta applicare un po' di conoscenza umana di base a calcoli di bassa difficoltà: Generalmente un uomo non sopravvive se perde circa il 40% del suo sangue, e questa percentuale è data con intenzionale generosità. In zone selvagge, dove spesso il nostro allenatore si troverà, anche poco più del 20% risulterebbe fatale. Dal momento che un adulto ha una media di 5 litri di sangue in corpo, perdendone poco più di 2 litri sarebbe in mortale pericolo. Immaginatevi che a Golbat basta la quantità di Cola contenuta in 2 bottiglie e mezzo grandi, ovviamente in sangue, per uccidere un adulto. Per i bambini questo ammontare è circa dimezzato. Iniziate a chiedervi improvvisamente quanto il mondo dei Pokémon sia accogliente? Ma andiamo avanti... Hypno C'è una sorprendente libertà nel mondo dei Pokémon, anche per quanto riguarda i bambini... E c'è da chiedersi il perchè quando in giro ci sono predatori come Hypno, che aspettano soltanto di attirare vittime innocenti. Certo tutto ciò vi suonerà strano, inquietante... Ed è vero, ma leggendo il Pokédex presto sarà anche perverso e terrificante: Hypno utilizza il suo pendolo per ipnotizzare le sue vittime e indurle al sonno, portandole poi in luoghi sconosciuti. Hypno è solito appostarsi vicino alle scuole e in vicinanza di strade poco trafficate, pronto ad ipnotizzare ignari ragazzini per farli sparire per sempre. Le implicazioni sono terrificanti... Esiste quindi un luogo là fuori dove centinaia di bambini rapiti vengono portati? Lo vogliamo davvero sapere? Probabilmente no. Apriamo ora una lunga sessione di analisi incentrandoci su un particolare tipo di Pokémon... quelli che, in fin dei conti, fanno presagire il peggio. Parlo dei Pokémon Spettro; vediamone qualcuno... Lampent Nuovo arrivo direttamente dalla 5a Generazione. Ho sempre pensato quanto inquietante possa essere vivere in un mondo in cui anche gli oggetti possano essere creature animate e una candela che evolve in una lampada (Lampent) e poi in un candeliere incarna questo pensiero. Nulla di così anomalo qui, se non per il fatto che questa... lampada cerchi di nutrirsi della tua anima. * This ominous Pokémon is feared. Through cities it wanders, searching for the spirits of the fallen. "È temuto come portatore di cattiva sorte. Si aggira ramingo per le città alla ricerca degli spiriti perduti." (Pokémon Nero ITA) * It arrives near the moment of death and steals spirit from the body. "Appare sul finire della vita, per risucchiare l'energia delle anime vagabonde." (Pokémon Bianco ITA) Questo Pokémon quindi rappresenta un presagio di morte fatto a forma di lampada... Vederne uno a distanza ravvicinata potrebbe essere il segnale che da lì a poco perirete (e non di vecchiaia si parla). Come se non bastasse la vostra anima verrà rubata... Resta da sperare solo che nessuna religione contempli più la salvezza della suddetta. Senza divagare introduciamo il prossimo fantasma: Duskull Certamente vedere un Pokémon con la faccia da teschio non fa presagire il meglio. * Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn. '' ''"Duskull riesce a passare attraverso i muri indipendentemente dal loro spessore. Una volta scelto un bersaglio perseguita la vittima designata fino all'alba." '' (Pokémon Rubino ITA) * ''If it finds bad children who won't listen to their parents, it will spirit them away - or so it's said. '' ''"Si racconta che questo Pokémon porti via nella notte i bambini che sono stati disobbedienti." (Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver ITA) * It loves the crying of children. "Adora il pianto dei bambini." (Pokémon Platino, Nero & Bianco ITA) Quindi questo Pokémon ama il pianto dei bimbi e passa attraverso i muri per privare le vittime della loro anima... Nel mondo dei Pokémon lo spiritualismo non avrebbe vita facile. Ancora un dettaglio: se equipaggerete questo Pokémon con uno strumento chiamato Reaper Cloth... ovvero, il "Mantello del Mietitore"' '''[NdT: in italiano il ''Reaper Cloth corrisponde al Terrorpanno], esso diventerà un orrore ciclopico in grado di captare le onde radio e che scorta i morti verso l'aldilà. Già che parliamo di bambini e rapimenti... Drifloon * It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. '' "Cerca di portare via i bambini tirandoli per le mani" (Pokémon Perla ITA) * ''It is whispered that any child who mistakes Drifloon for a balloon and holds on to it could wind up missing. '' (Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver USA) [La traduzione è diversa in Italia per questa versione. Ma, in Pokémon Nero2 & Bianco2 ITA: ''"A volte i bambini che ne hanno uno svaniscono improvvisamente nel nulla."] Un palloncino che rapisce i bambini... Inizio davvero a considerare il mondo dei Pokémon un posto molto pericoloso, specialmente per i bambini. Poco altro da aggiungere su di lui, non differisce troppo da altri pericolosi elementi già descritti. Da notare, forse, che è "formato dalle anime di persone e Pokémon"... Ultimo ma non ultimo un Pokémon spettro che molti si aspettavano qui descritto... Gengar Ecco cosa il Pokédex riporta di questo incubo: * Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow. '' ''"Talvolta nelle notti buie, può accadere che un passante sia improvvisamente assalito dalla propria ombra. È opera di Gengar, che usa avvicinarsi fingendosi un'ombra." (Pokémon Rubino & Zaffiro ITA) * To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity. '' ''"Per sottrarre vita alla vittima si nasconde nella sua ombra e attende in silenzio il momento opportuno." (Pokémon Perla ITA) * On the night of the full moon, if shadows move on their own and laugh, it must be Gengar's doing. "Se in una notte di luna piena si scorgono ombre che danzano e ridono, si tratta di Gengar." (Pokémon Perla ITA) Non credo ci sia molto da spiegare a riguardo se non ad un dettaglio che molti già conoscono, ma è sempre stato considerato pura speculazione. Molti fans sostengono che Gengar sia l'ombra del dolce Clefairy, anch'esso legato alla luna piena in quanto è possibile incontrarlo in quel periodo. Questo punto non lo espanderò... Poche informazioni e troppa fanfiction a riguardo. Concludo, però, con una informazione: il nome Gengar deriva da Doppelgänger o "duplicato spettrale". Nonostante tutto, però, anche gli umani hanno operato atti crudeli verso i Pokémon, in modo indiretto o meno e il primo esempio arriva proprio dall'ultima serie: Yamask Yamask è un Pokémon che mi inquieta ancora oggi. La sua apparizione risale a Pokémon Black & White (Nero & Bianco), Yamask è di tipo Spettro e lo potrete trovare nel Relic Castle "Castello Sepolto", nella versione italiana. Nonostante i Pokémon spettro siano inquietanti più di tutti, Yamask spinge il concetto ancora oltre. Vediamo cosa riporta il Pokédex di Pokémon Bianco: * These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves in past ages. Each retains memories of its former life. "È nato dagli spettri che riposano nelle antiche tombe. Conserva la memoria del tempo che fu." (Pokémon Bianco ITA) Quindi ogni Yamask possiede i ricordi dell'uomo che ora giace in una tomba e la cui faccia è trasportata dalla maschera del Pokemon... Come se non bastasse il Pokedex della versione gemella, Nero, peggiora ancora le cose: * Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry. "La maschera che indossa è il volto che aveva quando era un umano. A volte si mette a piangere mentre la guarda." (Pokémon Nero ITA) Questi Pokémon sono, quindi, pienamente senzienti, esseri razionali. Se ne avete mai usato uno in battaglia pensate alle implicazioni: Avete forzatamente catturato, imprigionato e spedito a combattere un essere umano. A differenza di molti Pokémon più bestiali Yamask sembra essere al corrente del mondo intorno a lui, in quanto umano un tempo, e probabilmente cercherà di trovare la sua famiglia, invano. Sempre in tema di malvagità verso i Pokemon, voglio trattare di una macchina di tortura, la cui malvagità è sconosciuta ai più, utilizzata come attrezzo base per la cattura dei Pokémon. Lei... Pokéball Cosa accade ai Pokémon nelle sfere? C'è un dibattito attivo tra i fans che sono divisi in 2 schieramenti rappresentanti le 2 diverse ipotesi maggiori. Nonostante non vi sia spiegazione chiara e definitiva sul funzionamento base delle pokeball, le 2 teorie hanno connotati raccapriccianti. Alcuni sostengono che quando un Pokémon è racchiuso nella Poké Ball, questi sia cosciente e in grado di percepire lo spazio ed il tempo. Questa teoria è supportata dal fatto che un Pokémon risponde ai comandi anche mentre è ancora nella sfera, come quando viene invocato in battaglia dal proprio allenatore. Tutto ciò è per molti incredibile perchè implicherebbe che un Pokémon potrebbe essere imprigionato per l'eternità, cosciente del mondo intorno a lui, ma impossibilitato a fuggire. Prova a pensare soltanto a quanti Pokémon hai nei Box che non vedono la luce del sole da troppo tempo... Brutto, vero? Dal momento che questa prima teoria è particolarmente scura come implicazioni, molti hanno accettato di fatto la seconda: I Pokémon nelle sfere sono incoscienti e ridotti ad uno stato comatoso. Pare il tutto un poco più umano... almeno a prima vista. La maggior parte del tempo i Pokémon lo trascorrono nelle Pokéball, eccetto per combattere, certo ogni tanto vedrai Pokémon camminare a fianco dei loro allenatori, ma non è così per la maggior parte di loro. Se sono incoscienti, questo significa che non hanno percezione della vita all'interno della Pokéball... il che può non sembrare male finché non realizziamo che per il 90% dei Pokémon la vita è data da un eterno ciclo di battaglie. I Pokémon non conoscono riposo, pace, felicità. Solo battaglia dopo battaglia. Certo anche il mondo selvatico rende i Pokémon soggetti a sofferenze non indifferenti... Ma non solo. Passiamo quindi, ora, ad un Pokémon della prima Generazione, se possibile, più sfortunato e dannato del precedente: Machoke Il colossale Machoke è un membro dei leggendari 151. Chi di noi non ha mai notato le lunghe linee rosse sui bicipiti e avambracci della creatura, ma riuscite ad immaginare di cosa si tratti? Machoke sta letteralmente esplodendo di muscoli, e si può facilmente credere che quelle linee rosse siano i suoi muscoli, zone sottocutanee dove la pelle si è letteralmente strappata. Eppure in molti immagini è rappresentato come se sorridesse... Forse non sta realmente ridendo ma le sue sono smorfie di dolore e agonia. Inoltre il Pokédex ci riporta di uno speciale apparecchio, dicendo: * Machoke's boundless power is very dangerous, so it wears a belt that suppresses its energy. '' "La sua incredibile forza può essere molto pericolosa. Indossa una cintura per tenerla sotto controllo." (Pokémon Diamante ITA) Questo desta domande ancora più terrificanti. Cosa accade ai Machoke selvatici? La cintura che indossa è chiaramente artificiale, quindi che accade ai Machoke che vivono liberi? L'unica opzione è che finiscano per morire esplodendo in una massa contorta di inarrestabili muscoli? E forse questo accade proprio durante l'evoluzione, che è assodato essere un processo istantaneo quasi esplosivo per rapidità. Prima di concludere trattiamo però ancora un argomento di rilevante interesse. In questo caso bisogna essere un pochino più familiari con il gioco. Molti giocatori hanno una vaga idea riguardo l'origine dei Pokémon, durante il corso del gioco ci viene anche detto che si suppone che queste creature provengano dallo Spazio inesplorato. Nonostante ciò non riveli molto, basta però a mostrare la punta dell'iceberg e a far capire che sotto c'è qualcosa di più oscuro. Inseriamo ora un nuovo elemento... Pokérus Un raro virus che infetta i Pokémon e si propaga tra essi, aumentandone la forza e facendo avanzare incredibilmente il loro sviluppo. Nonostante possa sembrare fantasioso il Pokérus è reale: un evento a sé stante del gioco a partire dalla seconda generazione. Molte persone non lo conoscono a causa della rarità con cui viene contratto; esattamente una possibilità su 65'533. Nel gioco il Pokerus può essere trasmesso ad altri membri sani della squadra e (ma questo non è dato saperlo) potrebbe essere trasmissibile all'uomo. Il virus, quindi, causa un'estrema mutazione e crescita... La perfetta spiegazione sulla genesi dei Pokemon. Arrivato chissà come dallo spazio aperto, il Pokérus ha infettato normali animali, come pesci e uccelli, trasformandoli in ciò che oggi chiamiamo Pokémon... ciò spiega perchè molti Pokémon assomiglino così tanto ad animali. Non spingiamoci oltre in teorie su possibili infezioni umane, anche se bambini con le capacità di lasciare case così giovani possono destare sospetti. Alla fine di tutto forse ci conviene ignorare questi fatti, caricare il nostro Game Boy e ripartire per una nuova avventura. ''Gotta Catch 'em all. Narrazioni Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:PokéPasta Categoria:Teorie Categoria:Lunga Categoria:GamePasta Categoria:CP Storiche Categoria:Pagine suggerite Categoria:Creature